The New Assistant
by MeowPurrMeow
Summary: Annabeth Chase is America's number one Pop star. Percy Jackson is the new assistant, who is actually an undercover CIA agent assigned to protect Annabeth. Letters of threats have been intercepted by her manager, Shelly. Annabeth doesn't know it, but there are people out to get her. Not only does Percy struggle with enemies, but he also finds it hard to refrain from loving Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for clicking on my story. Let me know if I should do anything different or if it doesn't make sense by reviewing. Also, if you like it, please follow/favorite as motivation for me to continue. **

**-Vanessa**

**Disclaimer?: **I do not own Percy Jackson, nor do I own the other characters/products mentioned in this story.

Are disclaimer's essential? PM me! I really am ignorant.

* * *

"Work it!"

_Snap, flash. Click, flash_

"Just like that!"

_Snap, flash. _

My hands seductively move through the scalp of my blonde hair revealing my sex appeal under the blazing sun.

"Perfect."

Then, I slightly tilt my head to imitate a seductive look. My red, luscious lips parted just a tad.

"Perfect! A few more and we're done!"

_Click, flash. Click, flash._

"Alright! Photo shoot complete!" yells the photographer in triumph. Applause from the fatigued crew soon followed.

Flattered, I perform a pretend curtsy. They laugh, "Thank you all for putting in so much effort!" I smile. They all clap once again.

While the crew packed their things, I put on a robe to cover up my practically exposed body and start to walk to my dressing room.

For this shoot, I had to wear a top that exposed my cleavage. As for the bottoms, I just wore a bikini. This wasn't the most revealing photo shoot I've done, but it was definitely very appealing to the eye, in my opinion at least.

My hands reached for the door to my dressing room. A gush of cool wind permeated my boiling tan skin. I made a mental note to myself, 'No more photo shoots at the beach, ever.'

As I tiredly plop down on the chair connecting to my vanity mirror, a ringtone sounded.

"RING RING, RING RING." it blared.

My hands rummaged across the messy table in front of me. Papers, makeup, books, perfume, lotion, and finally, underneath the chaos lie my phone.

"Here it is!" I said to myself. My index finger swiped through the picture of my boyfriend, Luke.

"Hi Honey!" I exclaim. I haven't spoken to him in forever.

"Babe! How did the shoot go?" he asked. Luke is my boyfriend of 2 years. We met a party for a movie premiere, it was love at first sight.

"It went well! But, the weather was way too hot." I complained.

"Awww_.." _he imitated a baby's voice.

"Shut up!" I joked. Luke laughs, I miss his laughs. We haven't been able to see each other due to my demanding career and his filming schedule in California. It was devastating, but I'd rather prioritize work than accompany Luke.

I mean, that's how I came to be the "Queen of Pop". My hard work derived from my traumatizing childhood. I was that one girl who was always quiet, always studying, always alone, but most importantly, I was always bullied. "Annabeth's ugly! Annabeth's ugly!" chorused the mean girls. I would hear those words, and even more disgusting phrases these "popular" girls came up with, every day. No one came to my aide, no one befriended me. Instead of hanging out, I would study. Instead of going on dates, I would write music. Eventually after years of being lonely, my intelligence and my god given voice brought me to an important position in the music industry. As of today, I've won a Grammy, I have a salary of one million plus each year, and lastly, my family's financial issues are taken care of.

We spoke for a half hour sending different versions of "I love you" and "I wish you were here" messages back and forth.

"Okay hun, I have to go now." Luke said.

"Oh, where are you going?" Curiosity struck me.

"I uh...have to go...hang out with Malcolm! He's hosting a dinner party tonight." Luke hesitated a bit.

"Umm, okay, I guess? Have fun." I was skeptical, but let it slide. Luke isn't the type to cheat.

After a few more good-by's, Luke and I hung up. Then immediately after, another phone call emerged.

"Ring Ring, Ring Ring." sounded my phone. An abrupt noise prevailed.

"Hello?" I said.

"Annabeth! Dear, I need to tell you something." Shelly yelled through the phone. I held my phone at arms length cringing, then put it against my ear again.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Jennifer...resigned, she just unexpectedly up and quit." she said.

"What the hell? I thought she was happy?" I questioned, puzzlement overtook my voice. Jennifer seemed to enjoy working for me as an assistant. I mean, it paid good money, everyone likes money right?

"Apparently not. In her resignation letter, Jennifer stated that her grades are falling behind. She can't afford to drop out of school for this Annabeth, please understand."

Since my career took off at the young age of 19, I never had the time to go to college. I've always wanted to be an architect.

"Pfft, whatever!" anger consumed me. I didn't intend to sound so stuck-up, but a part of me felt jealous. I continued, "Who's going to accompany me to my meeting tomorrow?" Then a loud knock struck my door.

"Hold on Shelly, there's someone at my door." I said. I got up with my phone in one hand and hurried to the stranger waiting outside. 'Isn't the photo shoot over?' I thought to myself.

I open the door with astonishment. "Hi..." my sentence falters. Before me stood a tall, handsome, dark haired man in a blue dress shirt and tie. His sea green eyes and athletic build must have caught the attention of many girls because it yelled perfection.

"Hi, Ms. Chase?" he asked with the utmost professionalism.

"Yes?" My voice squeaks.

He reached out his hand, "Good evening, I'm your new assistant. My name's Percy Jackson, would it be alright if I refer to you as 'Annabeth'?" he asked.

I shook his hand, stunned. My eyes run from the bottom of his shoes to his eyes. I was stuck in fascination.

Percy clears his throat, "Ahem, Ms. Chase?" he interrupts my oogling. I flushed.

"Oh! How rude of me! What was your name again?" I smile apologetically. My embarrassment was overwhelming, I wouldn't be surprised if he thought I was weird.

He looked amused, "Percy Jackson." a smile escapes his lips.

He knew that I was checking him out.

"Hi Percy," I smile. "And did you need something?" I ask.

"Well, actually, I'm your new assistant." he said.

I hung up the phone, Shelly was going to pay.

* * *

What a night. Working until 2 am is the best.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" chimed the alarm clock. My eyes flutter open and I groggily sit up. I look over to my bedside and read the clock, _8:10 am. _Ugh, way too early. Last night, Percy and I had collaborated to plan out my days for the next month. It was going to be hectic; meetings, interviews, travel, and a charity fundraiser entailed. People may think the life of a celebrity is sweet and fun, but it's totally the opposite.

While regaining my consciousness my phone rings, it was Percy. Frustrated, I greet him with hostility.

"What the hell Percy? It's 8 in the morning." I fumed.

"Good Morning to you too, we have a meeting to attend in an hour. Remember?" he said nonchalantly. I slump back into my comforter in desperation. He continues, "Also, I'm at your front door."

Percy is on top of it. I foresaw problems with our relationship.

I hang up the phone abruptly and get out of bed stomping my feet all the way to the front door of my sky rise apartment.

"Good Morning, Percy." I smile sarcastically.

"Here," he handed me coffee. "do you need me to drive you to the meeting at Suntel HQ?" he asks.

"Sure, but afterwards, can you run some errands for me?" I invite him inside, he steps in and takes a gander at my apartment.

"Of course." he replies. "May I?" he nods his head towards my living room. "Go ahead, make yourself at home." I smile.

Before proceeding into my bedroom, I glance at Percy. He is looking out at the morning view of New York, drinking coffee. He wore casual clothing; a white polo, tan shorts, and white sneakers. Oh no, hot guy alert. I shake my head to regain myself and then continue to my room. My thoughts were becoming somewhat crude, I can't continue like this. Luke doesn't deserve a selfish girlfriend.

_Meanwhile..._

"Don't forget to take all of your clothes with you." Luke said. The woman had finished buttoning her bra.

"When can we see each other again?" she asked casually, as if nothing were wrong.

He thinks, "Hmm, I think I'll just text you. I'm not sure when it'd be appropriate. Thanks for last night, Rachel." he flashes a charming smile.

He thinks to himself on his mattress, "Rachel's way better than Annabeth."

She exits his room and leaves Luke on his bed, content.

Only if Annabeth knew.

* * *

"PERCY!" I yell.

"WHAT?"

"Katy Perry is way better than Rihanna." I argue. We were having a heated conversation on the way to Suntel.

"Nu-uh!" he replies rather childishly. "Yes too! Katy Perry even writes her own lyrics!" I added.

It was like this for the remainder of the ride. Then time flew, he was already at the entrance of the office building.

"Thanks Percy," I start to gather my things. "Don't forget to pick up Chloe at the groomers please." I said while opening the car door.

**Percy's POV**

"Bye Annabeth." I said.

Annabeth Chase looked exactly as how television and music video's portrayed her. She's fun, beautiful, and intelligent. Her body elegantly moves towards the office doors. She wore a skirt, blouse, and sandals. It wasn't very typical for a meeting, but she can make anything look decent. I made sure she entered the building before pushing on the gas pedal.

Working for Annabeth is not as hard as it seems. It's been rather relaxing. For instance, all I have to do today is pick up Chloe, drop her off and feed her, and then pick up Annabeth. However, her busy schedule is not something to underestimate. Lots and lots of activity is going on this week, which means that I need to personally drive her to her destinations and cater to all of her needs. I also need to protect her.

On a red light, my phone vibrates. A brown haired older woman appears on the caller ID.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi Percy. Come over for dinner tonight, will you? Paul and I have some guests over and it would be wonderful if you stop by to introduce yourself." she asks. My mom knows that I never say 'no' to her.

"Of course, what time?" I rushed our conversation. The groomer's shop was only a stoplight away.

"Tonight at 7. I'll let you go, you must be in a hurry, Love you! Oh, also, don't forget to wear something nice!" she exclaimed.

"Love you too! Muah, bye bye." I hung up.

My mom meant the world to me. After suffering from an abusive boyfriend whilst taking care of me, providing me with all the essentials to my high school life such as a car, clothes, etc, and putting up with my ADHD and Dyslexia, I came to the conclusion that my mother would do anything to keep me well, and so I returned the favor.

When I got out of high school, I joined the marines. This provided me a lifestyle that I wouldn't have been able to adopt without them. They taught me self-discipline, respect, and loyalty. I also gained experience in self-defense. After a few years, I came home to New York and started a normal life. Immediately, after putting out my applications and interviewing, I attracted the attention of many security companies. However, the CIA offered me a position that made it seem like the previous job offers were inferior.

They contacted me in person and offered me a job as a field agent, meaning that I had the responsibility of detecting possible threats to the U.S. They must have read my outstanding reports from when I was in the Marines. I was the "top dog" if you will. Despite knowing the troubles that I may run into, I accepted because the pay was good. After a year of working for the CIA I was able to get my mom out of debt and buy her a small retirement home near the beach. She lives there with Paul now. To my knowledge, my mom was happy. There was nothing more I can ask for than for my mother to be happy.

After two more years of working as a field agent, they offered me to go undercover as Annabeth Chase's assistant. Their motive was simple: Protect her, even if it means dying. The details weren't provided to me, but I figure that I'd figure out in time who the potential threats were. I gladly accepted. Although the risks of dying were greater, my salary will have a 30% increase and also, it was a change from the daily grind.

I drove into the nearest parking space and jump out of the car. Annabeth's meeting ends in about an hour, I have to get there on time.

As I walk in, I approach a brunette woman. She looked a bit younger, maybe 23.

"Hi, what can I do for you today?" she smiles.

"Good Morning, I'm here to pick up a dog named 'Chloe'. Does that name sound familiar with you?" I questioned. She looked attractive.

"Yeah, Annabeth's dog, right? She's such a cutie pie!" her face lit up. "Give me just a second while I retrieve her from the cages." she left to fetch Chloe.

A fluffy, white poodle emerges from the doors. Chloe seemed endearing, but then she was in my arms.

"GRRRR, Bark bark bark!" she yelled. I had to use strength to restrain Chloe from biting me.

"Thank you, so how much?" I cut to the chase, as I struggled from Chloe's erratic movements.

The employee smirks and rubs Chloe on the head. Chloe seemed to find comfort in it because she instantly stopped moving.

She laughs, "Just rub her head, Chloe loves it." she said as she rubs the dog's head. This was appealing to me, I like girls who are thoughtful.

"What's your name?" I ask on a whim. My hormones took over my mind.

"Alex, how about yours?" she said. "I'm Percy, it's nice to meet you." I take out my hand for her to shake.

I smile and we shake hands for one too many seconds. I quickly retract once I started to realize how long it's been.

"So, what's the damage?" I asked nonchalantly.

"That'll be $208.02." she smiles.

I handed her the cash plus a $20 tip. She deserved it, it seemed like she was the only one working today. We say good-by and as I walk to my car, I check the receipt. On the bottom of it was a number, Alex's number. I hate times like these. My job prevented me from having any type of romantic relationship. No personal relationship's are allowed, but family is an exception. They think that love is too strong of a power, strong enough for their agents to lose focus on the job.

My body hits the leather of my car. I put Chloe on the front passenger seat and buckle her as if she were a human.

After several minutes of driving, I arrive at Annabeth's apartment complex.

"Come on Chloe!" I said with all of the cuteness I had inside of me. She follows me obediently through the garage. Then when we enter the hallway, Chloe starts to loudly bark. She ran faster than a wild cat.

"Bark, bark, bark!"

"Wait up Chloe!" I call as I run towards her. Eventually, I caught up to the poodle mid-way through our destination and continue to briskly follow her. She seemed to memorize where her home is.

"GRRR." she growled, Annabeth's door was open. I whispered, "Wait here," . She had her guard up, but stayed and didn't bother to enter the apartment.

My hands reached the back of my waist. With my gun in hand, I open the door carefully, not wanting to catch attention. My eyes roamed the room. No one was in sight. I put one foot in, then my other, and quickly put my back to a wall. Since the living room was clear, I continued down the hall. My arms swiftly pointed to the kitchen when I passed it. Still no one. Then there was Annabeth's room.

I tiptoe, making sure that not even a mouse can hear my movements. The door was closed, I opened it slightly. With my hand still on the doorknob, I listened in through the door. It was silent. I push the door open abruptly and pointed my gun. No one was here.

Something felt funny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, People! I didn't think that I was going to continue, but I was browsing through my docs and found an unfinished chapter left alone in the dark. Here it is! **

**-Meow**

* * *

**Annabeth's Pov**

Click, clack. Shoes strode against the floor, making its way to the podium. A husky voice sounded. "Good Morning everyone, please take a seat." the President of Suntel greeted happily. The light chatter stopped and silence ensued.

"So as you know, Annabeth's sales has broken profound barriers in the past 3 years." everyone claps, I smile. "Nevertheless, progress is crucial, so I'd like to propose an idea." he pauses, and looks to us.

"What if, Annabeth went international?" he said. "What if Annabeth became an icon in many other parts of the world?" everyone paused to think for a moment. I, for one, immediately disagreed.

A businessman raised his hand. "Yes?" asked the President.

"Well, don't you think that she is already popular enough in America? No offense to you Annabeth. But, this can potentially bring you a lot of publicity meaning that the media will constantly bug you. The work you are taking on now is that of a 30 year old's." he looked to me with great sympathy, then made eye contact with the President. "This yells extraneous work, Michael. She's only 22. " he reasoned. I'm glad that someone in this room has a heart.

I continue, "You're right, although this plan sounds very fun and all-" the President cut me off.

"Annabeth! I can assure you, agreeing to this will absolutely NOT in any way affect the life you have now." he steals a glare at the businessman. The President was adamant on this new venture. I've never disliked someone with such abhorrence before. Behind his fake, affable demeanor, there is a selfish and greedy man. The only reason as to why he would want me to go international is because of money. I am not going to be his slave.

Another woman speaks up, "Sir, with all due respect, there are many possible failures to this project as well. For instance, if Annabeth-" she was cut off too.

"Everyone," he tried to contain his annoyance."if Annabeth goes international, think of the revenue, think of the new found fame for our company, think of our employee's futures, _think_ about Suntel. If Annabeth agrees to this, then the company will be evermore affluent. Once we receive all of the excellent recognition from the media as a result of Annabeth's worldwide fame, then more aspiring artists outside of America would appeal to us. That means our business could expand throughout the entire world." he pauses, "think about the future, and what this has to offer." he attempts to persuade us.

We stayed silent and thought to ourselves in unison.

"Look," I break the silence. "I'm sorry, Michael, but I agree with everyone, and everyone is against...you. Going international means doing everything I do here, but three times that. I'm not willing to immerse myself into something that can overwork myself to the point of abjection." I said. Michael pursed his lips and stared at me. I've never felt so nervous.

A man spoke, "Yes, I am with Annabeth on this. Her voice Michael, it may deteriorate as well." he mentioned.

"Okay, then. I assume that we are all against my proposal. Is that right?" he tried to hold in his anger.

The business people silently nodded. Michael's eyes filled with fire.

"Meeting over." his hands slam on the desk and he storms from the group of stunned employees.

* * *

I take a slow walk to the exit. Busy workers pass me and some greeted me.

The intoxicating aroma of morning roasted java beans indicated that most employees were on it, like a drug. Even the mere smell of caffeine was contagious to those who didn't drink. Coming to a stop near the welcome desk, I looked to roof and found myself staring at the beautiful sunny sky through the glass veneer; the clouds were fluffed and puffed in such creative shapes. Stopping to relax from the day's events always alleviates my worries and helps me bring myself back to-myself. It was a typical day for Suntel, my record company by the way. They basically take over my life as well as provide me with money for music videos, tours, and things like that.

I didn't follow through with Michael's plan, but I know him. He won't stop. Money encourages Michael, and that's why he chose me. In his eyes, I was a money making machine because I attracted attention-attention is key to a booming business.

Once I stepped out of the building a cool breeze grazed my skin. I love mornings like these: when the sun is still slightly warm, and the cool air is fresh. It's unfortunate that my mood was ruined. I could only enjoy the nice weather every once in a while.

"Beep, Beep." Two small honks bleated. It was Percy's black car. I walked to the passenger's seat and entered.

"Hey, how did it go?" he asked, checking our surroundings. Percy's my assistant, not my body guard. He's probably the protective type.

"Not so well." I said solemnly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." he glaces over, "Do you want to talk about it?"

My eyes averted to the side window.

"Okay, I understand. But if you need someone to talk to..." he replies. I looked over to him and faintly smiled.

The rest of the ride was silent. Once Percy drove into the garage, I stayed in my seat for some time.

The engine's roar turned to a whisper. I could see him face me in my peripheral vision, "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." I muttered.

Then an idea struck me. Why be alone and depressed when you have a potential companion? "Do you have anything planned today?"

"No, other than my mom's dinner at 7, I'm free. What's up?" he looked into my gray eyes; it was green on gray. Quite the opposite favorable color schemes, but nevertheless, our chemistry was booming. I could feel it, and I know full well that he can also.

"C-can you accompany me for the day?" I stuttered in shock of the unrelenting attraction.

His eyes keep on mine for a few seconds before continuing, "I'd love to spend the day with you." he smiles. We pause for another moment, then reality struck.

"Ahem," I adjust in my seat and he quickly turned his head towards his steering wheel.

"It's 10:30 at the moment, what would you like to do?" his tone turned back to it's usual professionalism. He turned to stare at his steering wheel rather quickly in an effort to avoid eye contact. Perhaps Percy didn't feel the attraction at all. Secretly, it saddened me.

I pushed the illusion of chemistry to the curb. Percy is only my assistant, nothing more. I mean, there are many other girls he could choose from, why would he choose me? And Luke, he's the one I love, I shouldn't jeopardize our relationship. My feelings are confusing; I've never felt so flustered. I want to stay faithful to Luke in every way possible, but I also tend to think inappropriately of Percy at times. Maybe it was just friendly infatuation, I mean, Percy is quite the guy. I can't think of any girl that wouldn't want to be with him.

I went over our options and chose the one most appealing to the weather.

"How does the beach sound?" I suggested. His face was smeared with delight.

"Sure, I know the perfect spot."

* * *

"Bark, bark, bark!" Chloe ran wildly in the soft sand.

I laughed, "Chloe! You're so adorable!"

Percy laughs along. Since I haven't seen Chloe in a couple days, I decided to bring her with us; I also brought a revealing bikini. We set the towels and umbrella-well Percy did. I played with Chloe. The beach he chose was quite nice and secluded-not too many people will notice me, or maybe none at all. It's about 4 PM and the sun is at its best. Summers, I love them.

"Alright! All done." he said, proud of his efforts.

"Thanks Percy." I walk over to the make-shift shaded area. Then, my hands started at the hem of my denim shorts. Millisecond after tantalizing millisecond, my shorts drop to reveal a plain white bikini bottom that covered my long, toned legs. I reach for my top to reveal an equally attractive chest. In the corner of my eye, I see Percy stealing glances while trying to occupy himself with Chloe. Inside, I felt satisfied, but another part of me felt guilt.

I applied sunscreen to the entirety of my body, except for my back.

"Percy, do you mind?" I asked. Don't get any ideas, it was just hard to reach.

"Sure," he got up from his relaxed position. I squirted a quarter-sized amount of sunscreen on his hands and he rubbed his palms together then started from my neck. Under his touch I shivered and felt my knees lightly jerk; my eyes closed without consent. I could feel his warmth, the way he slowly rubbed the entirety of my back. His soft, but strong hands delicately maneuvered a simple task that could so easily be done in a few seconds, but felt like forever. I felt that Percy deliberately tortured me.

"All done." he smiles.

"Thank you. Join us?" I asked walking towards the ocean.

"Um, I don't have swimming trunks." I turned my head to face him and quirked an eyebrow. "...but I guess I can swim in my shorts." he continued.

I waited for Percy to walk with Chloe and I to the water and watched as he took off his shirt to reveal a six pack, a nice one at that. My eyes, as if it had a mind of its own, scanned him like an eagle, searching for anything especially intriguing about his body. Reality hit too soon, unfortunately. "I know, I'm not as fit as I should be, but I'm working on it." he said as he completed his walk to my side. My face instantly turned a shade of pink-oh Gods Annabeth, not now. I giggled nervously, "um, let's go..swim! The water looks nice." are you kidding me. "C'mon Chloe!" I run towards the ocean to try and make things a little less awkward. Unfortunately, this wasn't such a bright idea.

"Not so fast." hushed Percy as he came up behind me. I was lifted from the ground by a pair of muscular arms. His flexed muscles brushed against my body as he switched to carry me in a bridal position. I screamed like a girl and giggled at various moments, then our eyes caught in a trance. He looked at me, and I looked at him. It was the same attraction we felt in the car, as if the sky had met earth. We stayed in that position for a few seconds until, "splash!". "PERCY!" I screamed as I came up for air. He couldn't breath due to excessive laughter, and I was gave in the temptation to join him.

Chloe was barking in the distance, near the opening of the ocean. She happily danced and played along the fluctuating water lines and wet sand. The sun was dimming while Percy and I were in the middle of the ocean, reveling in each other's presence. It's weird how we became close so suddenly. Him reaching for my body like that was risky, but it felt normal. We splashed and giggled, roamed and swam in our vicinity. For once, I was truly happy.

Time passed and the sun came closer to its bedtime. "Hey Annabeth, I think it's getting late. I have to attend my mother's dinner." he said. I pouted, "Okay, I guess we should head back to the car." we swam to the sand to be greeted by a jovial Chloe. "Chloe! Did you have fun?" she responded, "bark bark, bark bark!" as her delicate body twirled in delight.

As I played with Chloe whilst grabbing my things, I saw Percy in my peripheral vision. He was thinking about something, as if he is trying to make a decision. Grabbing the last of my things, he proceeded to his car motioning for me to follow. Percy quickly went to open the passenger's door, but before I entered he said, "Annabeth, how about you join me for dinner?" I hesitated. I didn't want to impose on his family dinner. Plus, we've only recently known each other and also, I don't look presentable. "Mm, I don't know Perc-" he blurted, "I-it's no problem at all, really! My mom LOVES company. Trust me, she'd be 10 times happier that I bring a woman." he then shook his head while swaying his arms back and forth to make a point, "Not that it means we're...you know." he looked at me with anticipation.

This is strange. Why does Percy want me to go so badly? Was it to show off? I don't feel like that fits his personality, though. Maybe he feels sorry for me, that I'd be alone at home. I guess that's a good excuse. "Okay, I'll go." I smiled. "Great! Let's start driving." he closed the passenger's door and I got comfortable in his leather seats. He had a pretty nice car for a guy his age, I'm impressed.

* * *

**Thank you for sticking through this chapter. I'm sorry for not updating in like 4 months or something like that, school was bugging me and so I didn't believe in myself to have the ability to continue, but I did. My break is coming up, so hopefully more writing and less studying will entail soon! **

**Unfortunately, with time comes knowledge, and after reading my previous chapter I found some things that I REALLY disliked. For instance, my cheesiness and annoying grammar issues. Hopefully, despite my incompetence, you guys will continue to enjoy this story. I'd also like to apologize. I know how frustrating it can be to read bad writing. **

**Have a great Turkey day/break! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Back at Suntel...**

"Yes, yes I know. I'm not dumb Judith! If Annabeth doesn't gain popularity across the world, then how can we attract the audience we need? We need her to do _something_, anything to make her known to the rest of the world." Michael sighed and dropped his head in frustration.

Judith sat from across him, emitting dark energies. Dressed in black, tight-fitting clothing, it would be an understatement to say that there's a new badass in town—not to mention, a hot one.

"Jesus Michael, get your head in the game! It's not that hard to get a valley girl like herself to fall for our plans." She scoffed. "We need her to comply with us and—." Michael cut her off, "No shit. It's not like I'm a fucking dictator here. I can't just force her to do things, Judith. It takes more than that. It takes our company's approval." He said.

"Okay, then make it work! Deceive them Michael! You're good at that, right? How hard can it fucking be?" She stared at Michael with eyes of the devil. He softened, and they stayed silent for a few moments. "Don't give me those puppy-dog eyes. You know full well what you did." She sighed. "I found someone by the way, and I've never been happier." Said Judith.

Michael's heart dropped. "Jude, you know that—. "Judith snapped, "Stop. Stop it already."

She walked to the door, and looked back.

"Find another plan. If not, I'm going to have to kill her myself. We don't want that, do we?"

Michael creased his forehead, and locked eyes with her for a few moments. Time stopped, and so did their hearts.

"Understood." He said.

Judith turned her head without making eye contact. "Good." She whispered, and stormed out the glass door.

Michael stood and walked, as if exhausted, to his array of alcohol. The middle-aged man snatched the bottle of whiskey then solemnly made his way towards his leather couch and plopped down. Suddenly, his phone rang—too soon for his pleasure.

"Goddammit. It never ends." He sighed in frustration.

His large hands searched vigorously through the pockets of his suit pants, before finally feeling the smooth screen of his smartphone.

"Hello?" he fumed.

"What's the problem Michael? Did you get something stuck up your ass?" remarked Johnny.

"What is it?" Michael firmly asked.

"Calm your tits. I have some news for you."

Michael was intrigued. "It better be good." He said.

"Annabeth has a new assistant, but he's no ordinary assistant. He's a former marine and field agent for the CIA. Not only that, his records are impressive. 120 clean kills and 40 successful missions. Only one fuck-up, but still. Pretty good for a young man." He stated.

Michael swore under his breath. "Huh? What was that?" replied Johnny.

"Nothing. Alright, thanks." Michael added.

"Hold on, hold on. You know what this means right? We need to get rid of him. I went to Annabeth's house-" he stopped, "By the way, that building's security sucks ass."

"Just get to the point." Michael yelled.

"Calm the fuck down old man. I went there to plant some cameras, but that asshole was there with that annoying dog." He exclaimed.

Michael's day could not get any shitttier. "Leave it to me." He replied.

"Get him before boss gets mad. No one likes it when he's mad, you feel."

The pepper-haired man sighed, "I know, no need to explain further. Now stop bothering me."

"What the fuc- "Michael cut Johnny off before he could irritate his headache even more.

"Think, think Michael." he said to himself.

After much deliberation, it hit him. "If Luke is going on tour in Europe in a week, I can get Annabeth to make a surprise guest appearance and have them perform a duet. A power couple, singing together? My god, you truly are a genius Michael." he snickered and enjoyed a sense of harmony for the rest of the work day.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**(Annabeth's POV)**

Note to self: yell at Shelly for hiring a hot assistant. I would've been better off with a girl, or a really old man. Percy has a super sexy car, sexy hair, sexy body, and manners—what more could a girl want. We walked to his car, with Chloe ahead of us, enjoying the breeze the ocean has to offer on a scorching hot late afternoon.

"Hey Perce," I said.

"What's up?" he asked.

I stayed silent to gather my thoughts, then asked, "What did you do before you got this job?"

Percy's eyebrows creased and he looked down at his feet, as if he were searching for the answer. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, I was a marine."

"Oh, that's interesting." I said. No wonder why he's so fit. That explains his seemingly overprotective nature too.

"Yeah, I'm not that interesting of a guy." He laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't agree with that. You're pretty interesting to me." I replied.

Percy smirked. We arrived to his car and he opened the passenger door. I noticed his arms. They're nice and muscular, but not too large-just right. As I put one foot in, Chloe barked and jumped onto the red leather seats before me.

"Chloe!" I playfully scolded her.

Percy joked, "I hope you're not a troublemaker like her." I smirked.

"We'll see." I winked at him and he stood there, about to close the car door. We made eye contact for slightly longer than normal. Staring at each other like this didn't feel weird. It didn't feel awkward. It felt like the pieces of a puzzle were connected; as if all of my troubles faded. Looking into his eyes felt like comfort. Percy cleared his throat and smiled, then he shut the door and quickly jogged to the driver's seat.

If this continues, I don't know if I could contain my emotions.


End file.
